Persistence
by ILikeToDie
Summary: Miroku wants to tell Sango that he loves her but she leaves with no forwarding address, will Miroku get his chance? [Long one shot]


**Persistence **

Ages:

Sango – 23

Miroku – 23 ½

Summary: Miroku wants to tell Sango that he loves her but she leaves with no forwarding address, will Miroku get his chance? Long one shot

Part 1:

Miroku sighed from his spot under the god tree. He had been there since dinner, he had come here in hopes of clearing his head but so far he still wasn't sure. He knew he loved her, he'd known that for awhile now but past that he was confused. Sure he was always flirting with women, asking them to bear his child but he didn't really care about being rejected by them but he feared being rejected by her.

'I'll ask her and if she says no I'll go back to the shrine and continue my duty as a monk but this time no flirting, it's her or no one'

Miroku sighed again before getting up and heading to the hut to catch up on some sleep. It had been 5 years since he joined this group heading out to defeat Naraku and now he had been defeated and everyone could finally rest easily.

As Miroku entered the hut he saw everyone was asleep, Kagome and Shippo were with InuYasha now that Kagome and InuYasha had finally admitted their feelings they were practically inseparable.

'If only it was that easy for us my dear Sango'

Miroku sat down by Sango and watched her sleep for awhile before he fell asleep himself.

Sango yawned and looked around the room. Everyone was still asleep, even InuYasha, who's ears were moving towards any sounds. Sango suddenly remembered something and her head whipped to where Miroku was, he was at a safe distance which was unusual for him.

Sango got up as quietly as possible and left with Kilala after leaving a short note for the group to let them know where she'd gone. Sango looked back to the village and felt tears beginning to fall before shaking her head and continuing on her journey.

'I must be strong, there is nothing left for me here now I must fulfill my wish and not keep hanging onto the impossible'

Miroku shot up and looked over to where Sango had been last night to find her gone.

'No! She's probably just gone to wash or something, it was just a bad dream nothing to get worked up about'

"Morning Miroku"

Miroku looked over to see InuYasha starting to wake up and an already wake Kagome although Shippo was still fast a sleep.

"Good morning lady Kagome, would you by any chance know where Sango went?"

Kagome blinked and shook her head.

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha also looked confused and shook his head. Miroku got up and decided to go look for her but found a note pinned to the door.

"Dear Friends

I must apologize for my sudden disappearance. I decided that if we were to say good byes I'd never leave. I believe there is nothing left for me here now that we have defeated Naraku and so I have decided that I will go and work towards achieving my dream. I'm afraid I can not tell you were I am for safety reasons and if I did I fear you might come looking for me and I know I'd return even though I know I can not so to my dear friends I must say goodbye and wish you luck for the future"

Kagome finished reading the note out loud and looked over to Miroku who had his bangs covering his eyes and had hit the door with his fist. Kagome had never seen him show any violence except for when necessary.

"Miroku?"

Kagome watched as Miroku ran out of the village.

"Inu do you think he'll be okay?"

"I don't know, I think he was crying, I smelt tears"

Kagome stared at the direction Miroku had run off in.

"The best we can do is hope it all works out"

Miroku collapsed under a tree, he was exhausted. He stared at the ground willing the tears to stop but it didn't help they weren't even slowing. He thought over the words in the note a few times.

'What can she mean that there's nothing for her here any more, were we only tools to aid her in revenge, did I mean nothing to her? She could at least have said where she was going. What to do now…I vowed if she rejected me I'd return to being a monk but I never got the chance to ask.'

Miroku stared at the clouds passing by trying to work out a new strategy.

'I know, I'll search for her and when I find her I'll woe her and once she is mine I'll ask and if she refuses THEN I'll return to my duties as a monk'

Part 2:

Miroku smiled as he waved to all the villagers who had come to bid him farewell. Although this village had many beautiful young women, more than capable of bearing his children he didn't spare a second glance for any of them, after all that was probably how he lost the woman he loved. He turned to continue his journey, although he didn't really know where he was heading he just followed the path, it was what he had bee doing for the past 6 months since he left InuYasha and co and it seemed to be working fine although there was still no clues as to where Sango was.

Miroku entered a small village which looked like it had been through a battle and was in the middle of repairs. Miroku approached an old man who was sitting on an old tree stump surveying the going-ons of the village.

"Excuse me kind sir but could you possibly tell me what happened here?"

"Oh hello, well we were attacked by some demons and were very close to completely being destroyed y them but a demon slayer came along just in time"

Miroku's eyes went wide at the news but he had to be sure.

"Could you possible tell me what the demon slayer looked like?"

"You don't forget a face like that, even at my age. She was a pretty little thing, wouldn't expect her to be a demon slayer if I passed her on the street"

"Thank you sir"  
Miroku bowed and smiled as he now knew where he was heading.

Miroku stared up at the gates which stood between him and his love.

"Err, could someone open the gates please?"

Two head popped over the side, two young girls.

"State your business Monk"

"I'm here to see my dear Sango"  
"She's not here"

"Could I possibly come in and wait till she returns?"

The girls' heads disappeared obviously to discuss what to do.

"Why should we let you in Monk?"  
"Because I love my dear Sango"  
The girls giggled and opened the gate. Miroku walked through to see that the demon slayer village had been completely repaired and the graves were now proper graves, Sango had obviously spent a lot of time fixing things. Miroku jumped back when the two girls suddenly appeared in front of him with big grins before circling him with critical looks.

"Could be him"

"Fits the description except the perverted part"

The girls stopped circling and stood in front of him once again.

"So do you really love her?"  
"Yes"

"Do you really, really love her?"

"Yes"

5minutes later…

"Do you really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY love her?"

Miroku's eyebrow twitched as his annoyance grew.

"YES!!! I LOVE SANGO OKAY?!!"

The girls grinned and nodded before leading him off to a small hut.

"This is a spare hut you can stay in till Sango returns; she should be back in a week"

Miroku grinned before going to lye down on the bed and going into a deep sleep knowing his journey was finally coming to an end.

Part 3:

Kilala landed just in front of the demon slyer village gates with Sango on her back. It had bee a busy week tending to many demon attacks now that Naraku was gone the demons were coming out of hiding again. Sango approached the gates before whistling a little tune signaling who she was to her guards. The heads of the two girls popped over the edge and waved with big grins on their face. Sango sighed wondering what they were so happy about and if she really wanted to know. The gates were opened and Sango entered with Kilala following close behind. Once the gates were close the two girls appeared still with the big silly grins plastered on their faces.

"Do I even want to know?"

"I think you do sensei"

"Yes I agree, I must say it's quite exciting news"

"What?"

The girls glanced at each other before returning their focus to Sango.

"You'll find out soon enough"

"We're expecting a friend so please prepare an extra meal"

Sango nodded walking off to clean up and prepare dinner knowing those two girls could not cook unless their idea of cooking was turning food into charcoal.

After Sango had laid out the meal she headed back to get ready for dinner. She returned stopping at the door hearing the girls talking to their guest.

"She'll be here shortly, we promise"

"So you really waited all this time"

"Ye…"

Sango burst through the door hearing a voice that she couldn't forget no matter how many times she tried. She stared at the owner of the voice with wide eyes.

"You…"

"Sango!"

Miroku jumped up and embraced her before she came out of shock and he lost his chance. He felt her tense up obviously expecting some perverted action from him. After awhile he felt her relax and return the embrace before she started to cry. Miroku picked her up and winked at the girls before taking Sango outside and placing her on the seat outside. She was on his lap crying into his neck.

"Sango I finally found you"

"Miroku…how?"

"Well I spent 6 months wondering around hoping to find some clues till I heard about a beautiful young demon slayer that was back in action and I knew you'd be here cursing myself for not thinking of it earlier"

Sango removed her face from Miroku's neck and looked up at him with tears flowing down her cheeks but she was smiling.

"Sango did you really mean you had nothing left back there?"

Sango stared at the ground thinking for a moment before shaking her head.

"No"

"Good, please don't leave me again"

Sango looked up at Miroku who was smiling a sad but happy smile.

"Miroku?"

Miroku leaned down closing the gap between them and placing his lips on hers. She tensed for a second before responding. The kiss lasted as long as physically possible.

"Sango?"

"Yea?"  
"I know this is sudden but I really do love you"

"Miroku?"

"I know I flirted with other girls right in front of you but I was obsessed with finding someone to bare a child to carry on my family's line before I was consumed by my wind tunnel but then we defeated Naraku and I no longer needed to. I had decided that if you wouldn't have me then I'd return to my duties as a monk, and I've given up being perverted just so you know"

Sango smiled and met Miroku's lips with her own, this one being even more passionate than the last.

"Miroku I love you too"

Miroku smiled. "Then will you marry me and bear my many children?"

Sango smiled but nodded glad he still had his sense of humor; she didn't seem to realize how serious he was about the many kids.

"Miroku was that your…"

"Yes that was my first kiss my dear Sango"

Sango blushed but was glad they had both shared this moment. Miroku and Sango spent a lot of the night making out (no they didn't do it)

The two girls left giggling softly glad to know their sensei had found someone even if it was that perverted monk.

Part 4:

Miroku stared down the isle starting to get nervous. It had been 4 months since Sango had accepted his proposal and the big day had finally come. Miroku looked over to his best man, InuYasha who had matured a lot; he had a mate, a teenage adoptive son and new born pup now. Miroku looked over at Kagome who was already crying and a teenage Shippo who was grinning and was holding a sleeping baby in her arms. A hanyou with black hair and ears named Kasumi. Miroku turned his attention back to the isle which his bride was walking down. He gasped; she was wearing a white kimono with a golden dragon running up the side and a golden sash around her waist. Half her hair was done in a bun while the rest was slightly curly. She also wore some of this 'make up' stuff Kagome had brought which only made her look more magnificent. Miroku didn't know how he ended up with such a beauty as a wife but he wasn't going to take her for granted.

Sango smiled at her future husband who looked lovely in his tux. Sango blushed she was getting married something she thought she could only ever dream of. She was a demon slayer, usually a man's job and not one for married women so she'd thought she'd given up her female dreams when becoming a demon slayer. Yet here she was getting ready to marry the man of her dreams, well okay maybe not dreams she never had perverted on her must have list but she still loved him more than life itself.

"I do"

"I do"

"You may kiss the bride"

Sango blushed but waited for Miroku to kiss her, she didn't' have to wait long. Everyone clapped as the newly wed couple tuned out from everything but each other. When they broke apart InuYasha leaned over.

"Sango this guys going to keep you busy o your honeymoon, I know my wife did"

Kagome playfully punched her husband as Sango only went a deeper shade of red.

Epilogue:

"Papa"

Miroku smiled down at his beautiful 3 year old daughter. She had black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Yes Cho?"

"Where's Mama?"

"Here Cho"

Miroku stood up and greeted his wife who was 8 month pregnant with their second child.

"Hey beautiful"

A.N: Yes I know it's a one shot with parts/chapters but it was easier to put it that way because of the huge gaps in time and it was pointless making the into separate chaps but any who I'm thinking of extending this at some stage as in writing it in a way which make sit longer, adding things in etc but that's just and idea so no promises! Reviews plz!! ty


End file.
